


Additions to the Family

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Tsuna's Children [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adoption, Femslash, Infertility, Multi, Murder, Pairings are undecided, Rating is just in case, Slash, casual criminal behaviour, there might be aus, unrealistic law processes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Tsuna didn't really give much thought to his infertility until he realized he was surrounded by children. After being told fertility treatments wouldn't work, a new suggestions was given.Adoption.Or: Tsuna adopts an army of children.





	1. The Beginning

 When Tsuna discovered he was infertile, it hadn’t really hit him. Oh, sure, he’d been pissed at his father and the Ninth- sealing his Flames had caused them to wreck havoc on his body which caused the infertility.

 But it hadn’t hit him. His mom had gotten pregnant again and he named the future baby his heir after Lambo took a quick trip to the future and reported his future sister had Sky Flames.

 In a way, his infertility was a bonus. He’d slept with a woman who came around pregnant and claiming the baby was his, only to be informed he was infertile and he knew it wasn’t his. Then there was the lack of marriage proposals from various families. Why bother marry him? Better to target the next heir.

 So it was kinda nice at first.

 Then he turned twenty-five, looked around and realized he was surrounded by kids. His little sister- Midori- five years old and a cute princess who loved her big brother and excelled in her tutoring, because he wasn’t going to keep her in the dark like Iemtisu did.

 On an unrelated note, Nana had divorced her husband for lying to her and kept the house for herself.

 Ryohei and Hana had a baby boy themselves, named Lee. Kyoko and Haru had gotten artificial insemination done and had two kids, called the twins for being born on the same day though from different mothers. Haruhi and Sakura were only two but were balls of energy.

 Dino had a little girl who was just as clumsy as her father, and even Enma’s wife was pregnant.

 It made Tsuna pause, just a little.

 When he was younger, he’d fantasized about having a huge family, with lots of kids so they wouldn’t feel lonely like he did. Even dealing with I-Pin, Lambo and Fuuta hadn’t diminished this feeling.

 Then he was told he was infertile. And… well, it hadn’t kicked in. Not until then.

-0-

 “How bad is my infertility?” Tsuna asked Shamal after making a quick appointment. Shamal, during the annual routine check-up that was really indepth because mafia, had been the one to discover Tsuna was infertile. Ever since he joined the Vongola, his complaining about treating men had gone down. Hadn’t stopped but he didn’t refuse to treat them.

 “Pretty bad.” Shamal responded. “When your Flames were sealed, they attempted to get out of your body by destroying the Seal. They understood that you know, the Brain in important, so they didn’t roast it- hence why you had a hard time in school since your Flames weren’t there, but the rest of your body? Ignoring your important organs, the Flames wrecked others.” The doctor hummed as he dug around for his bosses file, and wasn’t that a surprise?

 He’d never wanted to join a Familiga. Oh, sure, he’d entertained thoughts about it, but he’d never wanted to actually be part of one. Not when… well. He’d started out as a hitman after he accidently infected a patient with one of his diseases. It got around, especially when it came out he’d been offered money to let the man die.

 That kinda of sticks to someone, and he really didn’t have a choice.

 He’d wanted to go back to just being a doctor, that was what he wanted to be for years and it was ripped away due to one mistake.

 Then Tsuna comes along and asks him to join as his and his Guardians personal doctor.

 Not a hitman. A doctor.

 He couldn’t refuse then.

 “Your flames targeted your testicles. It destroyed the epididymis, the vas deferens and other parts, as well as removing the ability to create sperm. You can produce semen, but that’s about it.” Shamal explained, looking over his notes. “Even with fertility drugs, you wouldn’t be able to have a biological child.” Tsuna slumped, looking pained and Shamal winced.

 Damn it. He should’ve known this would happen- the kid took it far to well when he was told. Probably hadn’t kicked in till now.

 Shamal turned to busy himself with putting away the file, only to spot another file.

 Xanxus- not his patient thank God, but his assistant’s. Seeing the file, a sudden thought occurred to him.

 “You know kid… adoption is always an option.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun.  
>  Hope you guys liked the start! We get to know his situation and learn who it is that gives Tsuna the idea of adoption.  
>  This story was heavily inspired by a story on ffnet, in which Haruhi and Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club adopt a boat load of kids. I can’t remember what it was called, but it kinda stuck with me for a while, which lead to this story.   
>  This story mostly focuses on Tsuna adopting the kids, his family reacting to the adoption and that sort of thing. Not sure how long it’ll be, but I really love the idea of Tsuna adopting like an army of children for some reason.  
>  Also, while I did a lot of research on adoption, I’m ignoring some laws because one, story purposes, two. Mafia. Enough said.  
> Like, in Italy you have to be married to adopt, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut… story. So, pretend that law doesn’t exist. Oh, and the laws prohibiting a single man from adopting a girl in India and stuff. And the Chinese no single parent rule.  
> Now, to stall some questions I may get:  
>  Pairings. Now, I’m a mostly multishipper (I don’t like Kyoko/Tsuna but that’s because she’s to much like his mom, also she and Haru are together here). I also love the idea of the Guardians all being queer platonic buddies who cuddle and shit. I’m not sure if I will pair up Tsuna with everyone, but if I do… well, you’ll know. If anyone has an idea for a pairing, lay it on me, but I might not do it.  
>  Also, I may do AUs of this to… because while writing the first few chapters, a couple occurred to me, and I’m snickering over them, so why not.  
> Why is Tsuna infertile? Two purposes: One, because this way there isn’t a fuss over him getting married soon, and two because… well, not many people consider adoption when they are fertile. Like, for personal reasons I plan to adopt because I don’t want bio kids, but for others it’s different.  
>  With the Anime/Manga’s world, Tsuna would be pressured to have bio kids which wouldn’t let him think of adoption. By removing this, I open more doors.  
> Others adopting? Err, maybe? I don’t know. I can’t see Gokudera going for it. Takeshi maybe. Hibari no. Murkuro? No. Chrome, maybe. Ryhoei I can see doing it, but I think Hana would only want one kid. Kyoko and Haru maybe, but they’re happy with their two babies. (Who by the way- Kyoko had Haruhi with a random sperm donor. Haru had Sakura with Ryhoei’s sperm because he offered and they thought why not.)  
>  Any comments/ideas/concerns? Review, even if it’s just to suggest a country Tsuna can adopt from!


	2. Some Paperwork...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna researches, tells his family, does paperwork and meets his social worker.

 Something was wrong. Reborn could feel it as he walked through the hallways of the Vongola headquarters.

 With this bunch, he often felt it, but this was strange. Like something new and hopeful was happening. He had no idea why it felt like this.

 Walking past Gokudera and Yamanato, Reborn overhead them talking to each other.

 “Man, Tsuna’s been in his office for a while. There really that much paperwork?”

 “Probably. It is the first of the month baseball-freak.” Reborn changed direction after that.

 Tsuna hated paperwork. He’d been horrified the mafia actually had paperwork. Reborn had taken glee in teaching him why.

 Vongola and the rest of the alliance had hotels, casinos, and brothels all in their names. These buisnesses under the Vongola reported to the Vongola liasions, who would compile the reports and then send off another to others, and so on. Then there were expense reports- most dealt with by another division who sent just updates to Tsuna. Alliances reports were a few to, so those were sent to Tsuna as well.

 It wasn’t a terrible amount, but it did usually take a day or two after the monthly dump, then usually a morning for the weekly reports.

 Tsuna still hated it.

 Slipping into his student’s office, Reborn withheld the snort upon seeing Tsuna only half doing his paperwork. He was mostly on his computer.

 Sneaking up behind his student, Reborn was about to say something when he noticed the fact Tsuna was researching adoption.

 He slipped right out of the office.

 He also pulled out his phone and began calling some contacts.

 Tsuna would need them soon.

-0-

 Domestic, international, private, public, closed, open…

 Tsuna groaned, rubbing his face.

 There was just so much information about it all, he felt his head swim a little.

 But at the same time, he fell more and more in love with the idea of adoption the more he read it. A little boy or girl finding a family. A huge one, really.

 Reading a bit more, Tsuna hummed under his breath.

 He liked the idea of international adoption. Domestic risked to much of an enemy family slipping in a child and then attempting to claim them later on. Or an allied family doing the same thing really.

 But what country? Did he want to specify? Did he…

 “Tenth?” Tsuna looked up to see Hayato holding a dinner tray, looking worried. “You haven’t got much paperwork done.”

 “Yeah, I…” Tsuna hesitated for a second. “I spoke with Shamal a while back, again. He told me that even with fertility treatments, there would be no chance of me having a biological child.” Hayato didn’t interrupt, simply waited. “He suggested… I think about adoption.”

 Hayato jerked back, eyes widening slightly. That… he hadn’t expected. Oh, he knew his boss loved children and always wanted some, but he’d never expected Tsuna to willingly bring children into their world… then again, if he had them biologically it would be the same…

 The more he thought about it though, the more excited he was for Tsuna. He’d worried when Tsuna hadn’t really reacted to his infertility. It seemed like it hadn’t kicked in until now, but Tsuna… he found hope.

 He always did.

 “That’s… that’s amazing!” Hayato said finally, throwing his arms up, a grin on his face. “Are you researching it now? What have you found? Do you require any assistance-“

 “Hayato-kun! Calm down, please.” Tsuna laughed, shaking his head. “I’ve been researching it for a week or so, and I’ve been thinking an international adoption is what I want most.”

 “Where from?” Hayato asked, pulling out a pad and paper, making Tsuna wonder where they had been- and where the dinner, oh, on the chair, got it.

 “Not sure. Some place we can be relatively sure there won’t be a rival Mafioso family attempting to slip a kid in?” Tsuna leaned back, frowning. “I also like the idea of adopting from a new culture we aren’t familiar with. It seems interesting.” He idly looked at a globe he had on his desk. Dino’s daughter, Emily, had given it to him, saying that every office needed one. He glanced over the various countries, but one caught his eye.

 “Maybe… Mexico?”

 “And the Cartels?” Hayato asked. Tsuna snorted.

 “After you and Hibari teamed up to ruin them, they leave our operations alone.”

 “Very excellent point.” Hayato chuckled. “Are you going to discuss it with the others?”

 “Yes, tomorrow I think.” Tsuna grinned, thinking of it. “I’ll have to convert a room into a child’s bedroom.

 “We’ll help.”

 “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

-0-

 Telling the others had pretty much gone as expected.

 Ryohei burst into happy yelling about how extreme Tsuna was, and how awesome it would be to have a little Tsuna. Lambo was similar.

 Takeshi laughed, and eagerly talked about teaching the child baseball.

 Hibari didn’t really react other then a nod. Murkuro cackled and said it would be interesting.

 Chrome was thrilled, and talked about it all, along with Kyoko and Haru. Hana simply shrugged, a smirk on her face.

 His mother and sister both were excited, and Mama decided to learn how to make traditional Mexican dishes for the future.

 It was the Ninth and Imeitsu who gave him the trouble.

 “You know this can cause succession troubles,” Timoteo told Tsuna, who rolled his eyes at him. After becoming Decimo, Tsuna had refused to have the ninth as an advisor, something which he was insulted by.

 Tsuna didn’t care.

 “As long as I don’t, say, lie to them for years and let them know they’re adopt, I don’t see a problem. I mean, that’s the biggest thing- lying to their faces.” Tsuna smirked at the older man who went a little red.

 “Tsuna-“ Iemitsu began, looking cross.

 “I suggest you don’t say a word. The only reason you’re still CDEF head is because Basil and Lal are still unsure if they wish for the position. As soon as one decides, you’re out.” Tsuna told him bluntly. “You are not someone I take advice from. You are not someone I respect. Do not attempt to try a single thing.”

 He left soon after, only to run into the Varia. All gave him an assessing look, and Tsuna knew that they had heard of his plans before Xanxus even spoke.

 “Adoption?” Xanxus asked, his voice hard. Tsuna nodded in answer.

 “I’m planning on digging up information about biological parents, telling them as soon as I can, incorporating culture-“ Tsuna trailed off as Xanxus slowly nodded.

 “Smart trash.” He muttered. The other members didn’t have much to say, but all looked grateful.

 Like hell he would mimic the Ninth.

 Telling Reborn ended up a contact in an adoption agency- the Open Hearts Society.

 He wasn’t surprised Reborn already knew though.

 “Mexico, hmmm?” Reborn asked, looking amused. “Girl or boy?”

 “Doesn’t matter.”

 “True, I’ll teach them either way.”

 “Not how you taught me.” Tsuna told him and Reborn pouted but shrugged.

 Calling them directed him to a female who told him ‘I’ll come over, look you over and decide.’ Before she hung up.

 Well, this would be interesting.

-0-

 Victoria ‘Tori’ Mathews had originally wanted to be a cop. She’d gone to college for it and everything. Then she took a socialwork class, and the rest was history.

 She’d moved to Italy from Canada after a brief marriage that fell apart when her husband decided to sleep with his secretary and pin the blame on Tori for a rather awful assassination of some heir to a mafia family.

 It was luckily cleared up by a baby/man/person. Tori had promised she owed him one.

 And now he was coming to collect.

 “Wasn’t the Vongola that family I was accused of killing the heir of?” she asked over the phone.

  _“Yes. But Tsuna is not like the others. He wishes to turn the Vongola into a legitimate business.”_

 “From what I can tell, it really already is. Even with the hitmen and shit,” Tori muttered as she searched through the files Reborn had sent her.

 The ‘less base’ mafia families were weird to her. No drugs, no gun trafficking and no human trafficking? Really, she kind of considered them like… not criminals. The only thing illegal was the protection bracket, the hitmen, fencing stolen goods… okay, never mind. Criminals.

 “Look, I’ll talk to him. If I think it’s good, I’ll go through with it- though I will need some help hiding his mafia connection.”

_“Your boss is crooked, it’ll be fine.”_

 “…Okay, that does not surprise me. How crooked?”

_“Not to an extreme point, but he looks away for quite a few things.”_

“Fun. Alright. Give him my number.” Getting the call and then heading over was the easy part.

 The interview? That was the hard part.

 It took place at Tsunayoshi Sawada’s- on paper, CEO of Vongola Industries. Terrible student, infertile due to an accident as a child- home. He’d apparently refused to stay at the traditional home for the Vongola Bosses, headquarters, and instead let the ninth generation stay, while he took over the retirement spot.

 Looking around the small area, holding ten buildings, she was fairly certain it was the best idea. Open space, less neighbours- other then his inner circle- and a… jungle gym.

 “Interesting,” she muttered to herself as she strode to the house with an orange door, knocking firmly on said door. It opened to reveal a fluffy haired brunette with big brown eyes. “Victoria Mathews, the social worker.”

 “Oh, hello!” The brunette outright beamed and Tori was a bit taken aback by how… shiny it was. “I’m Saw… Tsunayoshi Sawada.” He opened the door wider and she entered. “Reborn said he knew you?”

 “He basically saved my life,” Tori agreed, deciding to get it over with. “But I’m not sacrificing my own values to help you get a kid. If I decide you’re not a good idea for a parent, I will not push it through.”

 “I understand.” Tsunayoshi agreed. He took her on a quick tour of his house- seven bedrooms, one office, a gym, a huge entertainment room and Tori kind of felt a little overwhelmed by it all- before leading her to the kitchen for some water and the interview.

 “Why adoption?”

 “I’ve always wanted kids. Being told that fertility treatments wouldn’t work, I was a little down until my doctor suggested adoption.” Tsunayoshi explained to her. “A… employee of mine was adopted but his father never told him and it turned into quite a… dramatic time for them.”

 “Then you know what not to do.” Tori told him bluntly. “As for your job… if your child wanted out would you let them?”

 “I didn’t want my job.” Tsunayoshi responded. “But I was backed to the wall, and I realized if I kept saying no…” Tori nodded, making a note on her paper.

 “Many children available for international adoption- or domestic- are special needs children. Would this be a problem for you?”

 “No. I mean, I would need to research and everything, but as a kid I had some… issues. I would fully support any child of mine. No matter what.”

 “Your family- I’d like at least one civilian reference- would they be helping you?”

 “All of them, except my father and my predecessor are accepting. They offered to help with the bedrooms.” The look on his face made Tori snort.

 After a few more questions, Tori sighed and pulled out some paperwork.

 “Fill this out, I’ll mark off on the home tour and I’ll send you info on a few classes you need to take. But… I have no objection to being your social worker.” He lit up like a sun and grinned so wide her heart felt light.

 Weird kid.

-0-

 The paperwork was almost as bad as the other stuff he had to do, but this stuff he threw himself into.

 There was also deciding on the age group, and if he was okay with a sibling group. He’d spoken with his guardians, his mom and Tori- she gave permission- about it.

 “I’d like a baby,” he admitted.

 “That would take longer Tenth,” Hayato said, looking through his many notes. He’d cornered Tori before she left and she ended up throwing a binder of rules and regulations at him to stop with the questions.

 “Not for the Vongola.” Reborn said with a smirk.

 “Please don’t get Miss Mathews into trouble Reborn. She’s being really nice doing this.” Tsuna told him. His once tutor shrugged in response. “As for a sibling group… I’m not sure. I mean, if the baby has siblings I’d go for it. If there’s a twin, I’ll take both. But…”

 “You wouldn’t seek them out.” Takeshi offered, looking through some paint swatches that they had gathered for the baby’s room. “How about a sea theme?”

 “Oh, that’s perfect for a girl or a boy!” said Kyoko cheerfully from where she sat with her wife, the two looking over furniture. “Can you tell Tori that?”

 “I kinda did. She told me she wouldn’t seek them out but she would keep it in mind.” Tsuna agreed. “If it’s a sea theme, what kind of fish should we paint?”

 As the process went on, the group had a memorable afternoon in which Reborn implemented some ‘traditional Vongola’ ways (Tsuna knew Reborn was screwing with them) to paint the room a nice sea blue with colourful koi fish painted on the walls.

 It was a paperwork day when a Vongola subordinate brought a plain brown envelope to the office. He had a grin on his face. The entire Vongola- and therefore the mafia- knew that The Vongola Decimo was adopting. Some Familigas had attempted to discover where to slip a child in, but the Vongola kept their mouths shut. And the one time Tori was leaned on, she broke three arms.

 “You might want to read this sir.” Tsuna took the envelop, frowning, only to open it and find a packet of information with a picture of a tiny baby girl, with big brown eyes and dark brown hair.

  _Josefina._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read some comment on Tumblr about how someone found it funny we all agreed there was paperwork involved in the mafia and Tsuna would hate it.
> 
> One- paperwork is awful. We all hate it.
> 
> Two- with something as big as the Vongola, I would be surprised if there isn’t any. I’m not talking ‘daily 8-4 paperwork’ but reports, expense, that sort of thing? Yeah, wouldn’t be surprised. So… yeah, me interjecting some reasonable thoughts?
> 
> I don’t like Iemitsu and the Ninth as you can tell. Ignore the fact the ‘Sealed Flames’ might be anime only, they piss me off so much. Iemitsu lying to his wife, never being around and being abusive? No one can tell me he’s a good dad. Neglectful at best, psychically abusive at worst. Terrible husband to. 
> 
> The Ninth… why the hell didn’t he make his kids get married? Why the hell didn’t he step down sooner? Why the fuck does he send Reborn to tutor a civilian kid?! Why the hell doesn’t he tell Xanxus the truth? 
> 
> Just… shitty dads. Guess it’s true almost all fathers in anime suck.
> 
> I don’t like Nana much either- but I’m not as willing to write her off. I mean, Japanese culture puts a lot on doing well. Tsuna doesn’t, and it might be shaming her. I don’t like she calls him Dame, but again, I don’t know if it’s culture or not. 
> 
> So, here she’s a good mom. Not the best, but eh.
> 
> And now we meet the social worker, and get a glimpse at the future baby! 
> 
> I’ve decided on the first few countries: Mexico, France, Russian, Nigeria and Canada. (Like I said, lots of kids because I can.) Any other suggestions are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

The picture circulated around Vongola within an hour, without Tsuna leaving his office. Reborn made sure of that.

 Tsuna didn’t mind much, to focused on the small picture of his daughter.

 His daughter. Josefina.

 Age three months, slightly premature with a cough the doctors said was fine, but could potentially be long lasting. Mother died in childbirth, father unknown due to her mother’s job as a prostitute.

 Tsuna made a mental note to have Takeshi look into that.

 Josefina. Josefina.

 He grinned, wildly, jumping up just as his door opened to having his Guardians all tumble in.

 “I’m a dad!”

 Lambo, Ryohei and Takeshi tackled him then, Hayato close behind, all of them cheering. Hibari, Murkuro and Chrome hung back, smiling as Tsuna held onto the photo of the tiny girl.

 His daughter.

 The maids showed up soon after, one with an empty picture frame, the others with food and drink to turn the gathering into an impromptu party.

 Reborn showed up with a computer that had skype open to Nana and Midori, the two cheering and laughing together over the photo someone sent them. Kyoko, Hana and Haru follow, carrying the kids to join on in.

 “Hey, Tsuna!” Takeshi began a little into the party. “I have an idea!”

 “What is it Takeshi?” Tsuna asked him, as he pulled his gaze away from the photo.

 “Well, I was thinking- you want little Josie-“

  _“That’s her special nickname from me!”_ Midori protested from the computer. She’d laid claim to it as soon as she could.

 “Sorry Midori-chan! So, little Josefina- you want her to be able to have all her heritage, right?” Takeshi asked. “What if like- Hibari and I only speak Japanese with her, while Hayato and Ryhoei only speak Italian and Murkuro and Chrome only speak Spanish? That way she learns all three languages!”

 “That sounds like a great idea.” Reborn piped in, smirking from where he and Nana had been flirting- and Tsuna wasn’t to sure about if he wanted those two together or not.

 “Haru and I can learn all the foods!” Kyoko quickly spoke up, cuddling her daughter Sakura.

 “Hai!” Haru agreed. “Oh, and holidays!”

 “Calm down!” Tsuna laughed. “I don’t have a problem with trying to include all of that, but let’s not go overboard.” The group laughed a little more and discussion flowed about her room- the crib had finally arrived and now Haru wanted to put a cute canopy over it- toys, tutoring when she was older.

 Tsuna kept a hold of the photo the entire time.

-0-

 The weeks waiting for the call to get her were hard.

 Tsuna always had his phone on him, always was jumpy during meetings- though most of the people he was meeting with understood.

 He avoided Iemtisu after the man attempted to convince him to change Josefina’s name because she ‘needed a strong Italian or Japanese name if they were attempting to pass her off as Tsuna’s child’ ignoring the fact that everyone knew that he was infertile.

 After a long talk, Lal finally took over for him, letting Tsuna gleefully fire the man.

 The rest of the Vongola though all were extremely happy to have a new member of the family. They kept it from the rest of the mafia, the only ones knowing Dino and Enma. They were excited for their friend, who was a ball of nerves and excitement.

 Of course, Dino sent way to many gifts his daughter found. Emily, his daughter, was so thrilled to have a little cousin and begged her father upon seeing hundred of cute baby toys.

 Dino caved and bought many toys. This ended up sparking a competition, that Reborn eagerly fanned. Somehow he got Tsuna to promise to name whoever gave the best gift his daughter’s godparent.

 It got big.

 “Tenth!” Hayato said, dragging him to a room with a giant pink piano inside. “I plan to teach the princess how to play the piano!”

 “Tsuna!” Takeshi said, appearing next, carrying a giant teddy bear.

 “TSUNA!!!” Ryohei cried, carrying a pink dress, a tea set, pink boxing gloves and a teddy bear.

 “Tenth!” Que ballet room.

 “Tsuna!” A pony.

 “TSUNA!” Boxing outfit.

 Hibari, Murkuro and Chrome kept away from it all. Hibari didn’t really care, Murkuro didn’t want to be godfather and Chrome was godmother anyway.

 The other members of the Vongola found it funny, but still bought gifts themselves.

 In response, the beautiful sea themed room filled with toys and clothes from everyone. One of which came from Xanxus oddly enough.

 “Here.” Was all what he’d grunted, storming off after shoving a package in his arms. Opening it revealed a beautiful porcelain doll dressed in a kimono, eyes big and brown. Tsuna quietly put it in his daughter’s room with a smile.

 A few others showed up to- all just appearing in the room. One in a cute frock and shiny shoes, another dressed in traditional Mexican festival wear.

 They were all beautiful, and he made no fuss upon finding out the Varia were sneaking them in.

 Nor did he care when it turned out they all had small blades hidden in them. Better to be prepared.

 When the gift giving got to bad from the others, he finally ended up naming Xanxus as godfather, as he had really liked the doll.

 Xanxus was very smug about it all.

 But even with that going on, Tsuna was distracted. He was waiting for the call, waiting to know when he could get his daughter. Every time a call came, he eagerly answered only to be disappointment. After a few weeks, it got to the point he no longer answered with eager suspense.

One day while doing paperwork, he answered his phone with a sigh.

 “Sawada Tsunayoshi… Tori-san?...Wait… THANK YOU!” he ended the call and jumped up, running out of his office. “HAYATO! CALL THE JET! I GOT THE CALL!!!!”

 “WHAT!?”

It was time.

-0-

 Coming out into a Mexican airport with most of his Guardians trailing him, Tsuna felt anxious. He had brought a rather large bag full of things for little Josefina and was worried about how the social worker would react to him, Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome, Lambo and Reborn.

 He wanted his baby in his arms.

 The social worker was waiting for them at the airport, standing next to a man dressed in a nice suit.

 “That’s one of our men.” Reborn informed his student. “I got him to agree to grab the social worker for us.”

 “Pleasure,” the social worker said in Spanish. “Apparently you will be allowed to get Josefina today.” She didn’t look pleased at all. Tsuna eyed Reborn, who was smirking, but pushed it off to the side.

 He was getting his daughter.

 Takeshi, as the only reliable driver of the group, took control of the car as they followed the social worker to the orphanage. Tsuna opened the bag he carried, pulling out a plush teddy bear with a large bow around it’s neck.

 At the orphanage, the social worker waited for them.

 “Will all of you come in?”

 “No, just me.” Tsuna said, holding the bear tightly. The worker stopped and looked at them for a minute, before nodding. Following her, Tsuna felt his breath catch upon reaching a room where a woman stood, holding a baby girl.

 “Meet Josefina, your daughter.” The worker said.

 Tsuna stepped forward, staring at her, arms reaching out to grab her from the orphanage worker. The woman smiled, handing her over into his arms.

  She was so small. So tiny in his arms as he held her, her eyes half lidded with sleep, her tiny hand holding onto his shirt, another hand around the teddy bear’s arm.

 “Hello Josefina-chan,” he whispered in Japanese. She yawned a little, cuddling in, so innocent and small. “Hello.”

 She coughed slightly and burrowed into his chest.

 He had her. He had his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon reading the name Josefina I thought Josephine from Dragon Age. As such, expect little Josefina to be like her. Including a love of dolls, which Uncle Xanxus started because Lussuria bugged him until he finally agreed to get something. (Which Luss then commandeered and made him get a doll. With blades in it.) This was kind of hard to write because I knew I a) wanted Josefina to be picked up by Tsuna at the end, b) I wanted to set up the doll thing and c) I wanted to show Tsuna was eager. But I didn’t want it to be drawn out, so I had to keep it short but not to short and jarring. 
> 
> I’m devoting one-two chapters to little Josefina as she gets older and then another adoption. I’m actually using a generator for this one- country is picked out (Russia) but gender/age/sex/ect. is not. This will be random- as is flames. Josefina’s flames haven’t been chosen yet either, that I’m cutting up paper for and drawing for.
> 
> Again- ideas are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Dun, dun, dun.  
>  Hope you guys liked the start! We get to know his situation and learn who it is that gives Tsuna the idea of adoption.  
>  This story was heavily inspired by a story on ffnet, in which Haruhi and Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club adopt a boat load of kids. I can’t remember what it was called, but it kinda stuck with me for a while, which lead to this story.   
>  This story mostly focuses on Tsuna adopting the kids, his family reacting to the adoption and that sort of thing. Not sure how long it’ll be, but I really love the idea of Tsuna adopting like an army of children for some reason.  
>  Also, while I did a lot of research on adoption, I’m ignoring some laws because one, story purposes, two. Mafia. Enough said.  
> Like, in Italy you have to be married to adopt, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut… story. So, pretend that law doesn’t exist. Oh, and the laws prohibiting a single man from adopting a girl in India and stuff. And the Chinese no single parent rule.  
> Now, to stall some questions I may get:  
>  Pairings. Now, I’m a mostly multishipper (I don’t like Kyoko/Tsuna but that’s because she’s to much like his mom, also she and Haru are together here). I also love the idea of the Guardians all being queer platonic buddies who cuddle and shit. I’m not sure if I will pair up Tsuna with everyone, but if I do… well, you’ll know. If anyone has an idea for a pairing, lay it on me, but I might not do it.  
>  Also, I may do AUs of this to… because while writing the first few chapters, a couple occurred to me, and I’m snickering over them, so why not.  
> Why is Tsuna infertile? Two purposes: One, because this way there isn’t a fuss over him getting married soon, and two because… well, not many people consider adoption when they are fertile. Like, for personal reasons I plan to adopt because I don’t want bio kids, but for others it’s different.  
>  With the Anime/Manga’s world, Tsuna would be pressured to have bio kids which wouldn’t let him think of adoption. By removing this, I open more doors.  
> Others adopting? Err, maybe? I don’t know. I can’t see Gokudera going for it. Takeshi maybe. Hibari no. Murkuro? No. Chrome, maybe. Ryhoei I can see doing it, but I think Hana would only want one kid. Kyoko and Haru maybe, but they’re happy with their two babies. (Who by the way- Kyoko had Haruhi with a random sperm donor. Haru had Sakura with Ryhoei’s sperm because he offered and they thought why not.)  
>  Any comments/ideas/concerns? Review, even if it’s just to suggest a country Tsuna can adopt from!


End file.
